Marvel Tarot Vol 1 1
Tarot Characters: * - Ace of Swords * - Ace of Cups * - Ace of Wands * - Ace of Pentacles * - The Magician (9 out of 10 times) * Ian McNee - The Magician (1 out of 10 times) * - The High Priestess (1/3 of the time) * - The High Priestess (1/3 of the time) * - The High Priestess (1/3 of the time) * - The Empress * / - The Emperor (1/2 of the time) * - The Emperor (1/2 of the time) * - The Hierophant * Cloak (Tyrone Johnson) and Dagger (Tandy Bowen) - The Lovers * - The Chariot * - Strength * - The Hermit * , , - Wheel of Fortune * - Justice (1/2 of the time) * - Justice (1/2 of the time) * - The Hanged Man * - Death * - Temperance * - The Devil (1/2 of the time) * - The Devil (1/2 of the time) * - The Tower * - The Star * - The Moon (1/2 of the time) * - The Moon (1/2 of the time) * / - The Sun * - Judgement * - The World Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * Sorcerers Supreme ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** *** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * ** Set's *** ** Oshtur's *** ** Chthon's *** *** *** *** *** *** (possibly) *** **** ***** ***** ***** ****** ***** * * * * * * Get of Set ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ? ** ** ** ? ** ** * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Locations: * ** ** * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** / ** * ** / ** ** ** Items: * * * * * * * * * * * * * | Synopsis1 = Ian McNee looks through the First Tarot Deck, divining who appears on each card, and looking into their origins to see why. He discovered several cards are displaying more than one individual at different times, a sign he feels verifies that the world's magic is broken. In his research, he also traces back the Sorcerer Supreme title to its first earthly bearer, Agamotto. | Solicit = | Notes = * The above characters are listed next to the Tarot card they appear on. The Fool is the only card in the First Tarot Deck that doesn't receive a representative, something that McNee find extremely odd. * This serves as a sort of handbook, seen from the eyes of Ian McNee, profiling select parts of select characters' lives. * Rintrah is said to be a "cow-terpillar in a cow-coon" and that "he will come back soon." * The First Tarot Deck was used by Doctor Strange (Stephen Strange) in the Secret Defenders series as a way of figuring out what heroes were right for each mission. * The appearance of Naga on the Emperor card is seen as a possible reference to Nagala or a possible child of Nagala's, who would be seen as the seventh son of Set, the seven-headed demon, a child who would be known as the Dark Prince and usher in a time of immense power for the dark forces. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}